Jealousy - Foxxay
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: When a pretty blonde arrives at the academy and hits on Cordelia, Misty must confront a new feeling. Jealousy. A Foxxay one-shot.


Misty:

Amelia Green was a tall, blonde, beautiful witch from California. Cordelia took to her straight away. Everyone did. She was considerably older than the rest of the young girls (not including me, Zoe and Queenie.) She wore a bright red dress and a rouge-lipped smile to match. I guessed she was at least 19, maybe older. The moment she walked through the coven's door everyone rushed to greet her, desperate to befriend this stunning new witch. Not me though. Her aura was a dark, blood red like her dress and it gave be bad vibes.

A few weeks in her classes led me to see she wasn't a particularly gifted witch. I took only a few classes now and she was in all of them. She was always showing off what little magic she could do and yet all the girls acted like she'd performed Descensum in five seconds flat.

That particular morning I took my seat next to Delia's desk at the front of the room. De looked beautiful, as always and I had to fight the urge to kiss her. We'd agreed to keep our relationship out of class situations for obvious reasons. Out of nowhere, Amelia sat herself down in the empty seat next to me and plonked her faux leather bag down on the table, making me jump.

''Hi, I'm Amelia, well, Millie. Do you mind If I sit here?'' She asked, fluttering her fake lashes and pouting.

''Sure.'' I said, not like I had a choice. She'd already pulled out a few pink notebooks and pens and began to write.

''I didn't get your name.'' she said, not looking up from her notebook.

''Misty.'' I replied.

''Not as in Misty Day?'' she asked, pointing vigorously from me to Cordelia with her pink fluffy pen. Obviously someone had told her.

''um, yeah.'' I replied, flushing a little.

''Ahh.'' She said in a patronising tone. She was beginning to annoy me.

We said nothing until round halfway through the class when Amelia raised her hand.

''Sorry Miss Cordelia, I don't quite understand this?'' she said, sticking out her chest stupidly and pointing to her pink glitz notepad.

Cordelia came over to look.

''It looks perfectly fine to me Millie.'' She said, finding no fault with her pristine work.

''Oh, well, thanks anyway Miss Delia.'' She said, with a wink and a giggle.

Cordelia blinked a few times, looked at me and walked away. What the hell was she doing? And why had she called her Delia? Only I call her Delia. I looked at Amelia.

''What?'' she said, raising an eyebrow.

I felt my blood boil inside my veins. Was she trying to make me jealous? She hung back after class, claiming she still didn't understand. I wanted to stay too but that felt over-protective, so I went to find Zoe and Queenie for lunch. I told them everything.

''Don't worry about it Misty, she's just a blonde bimbo trying to push your buttons.'' Said Queenie and Zoe agreed.

I wasn't listening though, Amelia was now eating a table in front of us and giggling with a couple of younger witches who were hanging on her every word. I just caught the end of their conversation.

''I sat with her the entire lesson, couldn't keep her eyes of me the lesbian!'' she said. Stupidly, they turned and looked right at me.

''What did ya just say?'' I said, putting my palm forward causing Amelia to fly into the wall behind her.

Every witch turned to look at me.

''Nothing, nothing! I didn't say anything to do with you!'' she said, getting up and brushing her dress down.

''Good.'' I said and I turned and left the room, feeling 50 + eyes on me as I walked away.

Over the next week, Amelia was looking for ways to annoy me. At first it was little things, like she would constantly bump into Cordelia then apologise profusely while holding her hands. Or she would crack a joke with her and then laugh and look directly at me. She would stick her chest out while bending over Delia's desk when talking to her or place a hand on her arm when thanking her for her help. And she always made sure I saw it.

One day around a week later, I snapped. Delia walked into the classroom wearing a noticeably shorter skirt. I knew what was coming. Amelia breathed a 'wow' loud enough for the whole entire class to hear. Cordelia went as red as a rose. That was it. I stood up and every eye was taken from Delia to me. I shot a look at Millie and then at De before leaving and slamming the door as hard as I could behind me.

I ran up the stairs to our room and placed Stevie's Crystal Visions CD into the player. I flicked it to track 11, Landslide.

'_I took my love and I took it down'_

I lay on Cordelia's side and breathed in her sweet smell, trying not to cry.

'_I climbed a mountain and I turned around'_

Why was she doing this?

'_I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills'_

What had I done to her?

'_Till the landside brought me down.'_

Suddenly the door latched clicked. I sat up straight, wiping my eyes on Stevie's shawl. I half expected it to be Cordelia, but it wasn't. It was Amelia.

''Get out.'' I said

'Wo, calm it swamp witch, Cordelia just sent me to apologise.'' She said.

''Well I don't except, now go away before I make ya.'' I replied.

''I wasn't actually going to apologise, dumbass. What sort of music is this anyway?'' she laughed.

''It's Stevie Nicks.'' I said, my anger rising by the second. No one insulted Stevie.

''Its crap! Why are you crying?'' she said, raising her pathetic slug-like eyebrows.

''It's not crap!'' I screamed. ''It makes me feel. When your happy, you enjoy the song but when your sad, you understand the lyrics. That's why I'm crying!'' I said, holding back tears. I was all set to smack her face but she backed down.

''Yeah, whatever, swamp bitch.'' She said. She re opened the door to find Cordelia standing right outside.

''What did you just say?'' she said, visibly angry. Her voice demanded authority like a clap of thunder.

''Uh, I… Delia.'' She said, trying to laugh it off.

''Name calling a student? Making fun of a student? Talking to the woman I love like _that_?'' She said. ''Get out of my academy, now. You don't deserve my help, or an education here.'' She said, pointing downstairs.

Amelia Green was officially expelled.

''I love you Misty Day and only you, don't you ever forget that.'' Cordelia said as we climbed into bed that night.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. I loved her more than anything or anyone on the earth.

When I was a child, my mama told me sharing was important. I had 4 siblings, so we had to. 'Share and share alike.' She would say when we were arguing over sweeties or play things. And I learnt it was perfectly easy. But I am not prepared to share the person I love with anyone else. Ever.


End file.
